Dream Weaver
by Anubis81
Summary: Wishes upon stars


Disclaimer: Star Trek characters and related events are NOT my property. Only the story is. I am making no money off of either.

Two halves of a pagh floundered aimlessly, failing hopelessly into the tormenting waves of separation...................

The Celestial Temple blazed to life against the vast sea of stars, its heavenly light a beckon of hope to all that witnessed the splendor of the Bajoran wormhole. A beckoning tendril of glowing gold reached into the dark abyss adorned with shimmering masses of distant silvery light. A slender grey vessel slowly glided seemingly effortlessly towards the cold spider hanging at the edges of the wormhole.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moon light_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Brown eyes stared out a viewport, silently watching the natural phenomena combust on itself before slipping back into anonymity against the starlit tapestry. Lonely tears slowly traced a well worn path down the soft flesh of a familiar face, trailing down a sculpted neck. Her lips softly whispered a ritualized mantra as the fragments of her heart cracked, splintering into several more pieces.

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a pray that we'll find one another other_

_And that we'll met somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star_

Blue eyes gazed up at the twinkling dots draped over the planet's heavenly skies. An endless amber lake waved against and beyond the near distant horizon, surrounding the lone isle. Foreign tears swelled against the facade of the eyelids, like numerous times before they were unable to fall from the illusionist's mask. His lips softly whispered the mantra over and over, even as the pull bullied him.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think that we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

Brown eyes fluttered closed as a cool breath was blown down the length of her spine. Her arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around her body as she leaned against the cool wall of the window seat. Her face tilted away from the wormhole and absently rested on her shoulder as a gravely voice whispered in her ears. A sudden, familiar warmth wrapped itself around her, cradling her in the window seat of her quarters as the flame from the prayer Mandela flickered across the contented features of her face.

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

Gazing down, he smiled at the snuggling form wrapped inside of his arms. He let his body relax

as her breathing become more even, telling him that she had finally fallen into a peaceful slumber. His proverbial heart swelled with the pleasure, the knowledge that he had brought her this moment of repress. The future seemed far away and unimportant as he held her in his arms, lounging on the window seat in her quarter. Millions of distant stars twinkling down upon the completed pagh.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star_

Blue eyes opened slowly, smiling despite the time and distance separating the other half of his pagh. The sand was warm beneath the replicated flesh of his body, warm and familiar memories flooded his senses. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he slowly made his way to the edges of the amber lake. He gazed up at the twinkling beacons of light filling the heavens as he was slowly drawn into the lake once more. His body needed no further encouragement as he slowly liquified and became one once more with those of his own genetic recipe.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think that we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

Brown eyes slowly cracked open as a groan escaped her lips, her voice croaked in the stillness of her quarters. Abruptly the computer animated voice of her alarm dissipated upon her command. She stretched her cramped and sore body as she slowly made her way into the bedroom and readied for the morning shift. She was oblivious to the retentive effects of her effortless sleep as she walked into the corridor outside of her quarters. The metallic doors closed on the knowing stars twinkling from their perches amongst the fathomless sea of darkness.

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

His words sounded real to her longing ears, his touch satisfied the cravings of her flesh and his comfort salved her pagh. For a few precious moments, she had found herself content in the world they had shared and created together in their brief link. As her fingers mundanely swept across the command console, the shattered remnants of her heart bleed anew. The dream that had been so real to her senses, hung before her tauntingly. Her pagh pulled at her, tearing her away from the station and in a familiar direction. She had accepted that her pagh would no longer be complete with his absence and placed her faith in the Prophets that one day that it would be whole. Her heart clamored deep inside of her, as the wormhole flared on the view screen and a ship slowly descended towards the station.

Metal gears shifted, grinding against each other as the launching pad slowly rose from its nest within one of the cold spider's legs. The mechanism came to an abrupt halt with a soft jerk before the small vessel flared to life and lifted away from the old station. Spiraling blue burst across the ocean of stars, a warm gold light stretched out into the surrounding darkness. The small Federation shuttle slipped into the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole seemingly inconsequential to the enormous field of distant beacons.

Two halves of a pagh reached through the fabric of space and reveled as they became as one once more...........................

Fini

A/N

Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram, Somewhere Out There


End file.
